A scraper reclaimer is widely used in a reclaiming system of bulk material for simple structure, uniform reclaiming, reliable performance and other advantages. However, in the system of the prior art, the scraper reclaimer can only scrape the material in a single direction; output lines are limited; when the material level of the stored material is high, i.e., when the scraper mechanism is inclined upwards by a certain angle, reclaiming operation can be well made to the material under the action of a scraper; but when the material level of the stored material is low, i.e., when the scraper mechanism is inclined downwards by a certain angle, because a surface of the material has a certain height difference from a discharging port, the scraper needs to lift the material to a certain height to overcome own gravity of the material so as to complete the reclaiming operation, causing that driving power of the scraper reclaimer is obviously increased and the reclaiming capability of the scraper reclaimer is affected to a certain degree. In addition, in the existing bulk material blending technology, because a volume of a blending bin is limited, the bulk material needs to be stored in a primary stockyard firstly and then transferred to the blending bin for performing proportioning operation. The blending bin arranged separately not only makes a long technological process to cause impossibility of realizing integrated material storage and blending, but also increases a risk of material blockage. Therefore, improvement is necessary with respect to the above problems in the existing reclaiming system and method.